


The First Time Draco Didn't Lose the Snitch to Harry

by btamin



Series: HP Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/pseuds/btamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Quidditch game of their Hogwarts years, Draco doesn't lose the Snitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Draco Didn't Lose the Snitch to Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when my mood was all over the place and i felt like absolute crap. This was a distraction to other not nice things I could have done to myself, so forewarning that it's a little incoherent and all over the place.

Last game of the season - Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. It was probably the last game Harry and Draco would play against each other, but it was also the first time Draco didn’t lose the snitch to Harry.

The weather was shit. It’d been thunderstorming all day. The thick shower made it almost impossible to see anything more than a foot further away, and the heavy rain pounded against the players’ backs painfully. The game had been going for 30 minutes, but not a single goal had gone through for either team. It was difficult enough to just fly in the nasty storm, let alone be able to throw the Quaffle into a hoop with enough force that the rain wouldn’t pound the ball to the ground. Madam Hooch considered calling the game off, but was hesitant as this was the fourth time they had to postpone the final game. Harry and Draco flew (tried to, anyway) around the pitch in circles, making vain attempts to seek out the golden orb to end the game. And miraculously, they saw a dull flash of gold.

The Snitch was flying lazily in the midst of the chaos. Seeing it at the same time, Harry and Draco both dove for the Snitch between them. Draco squinted against the bruising rain, one hand continuously wiping at the droplets collecting at his lashes. Harry pulled his glasses off (Hermione’s Impervius had worn off minutes into the game) and tried to shove it into a pocket, but he missed and the thin wire frames fell helplessly into the muddy grass. Flying at around the same speed, Harry and Draco were flying at each other and towards the levitating Snitch rapidly. Their arms were reached out as far as they could go, Draco determined to catch the Snitch at least once against Potter, Harry determined to maintain his steady record of catching the Snitch against Malfoy. 30 feet…15 feet…5 feet…and…

Their palms caught the Snitch simultaneously, trapping it between their hands. Their fingers flew forward and laced together reflexively at the force of slamming into each other. The game had ended in a tie - the first to happen in three centuries - Snitch buried between Harry and Draco’s clasped hands. Both boys froze in the air, skin flushing despite the freezing rain. They pulled back quickly. Madam Hooch blew the whistle loudly with the help of a Sonourus charm and both disappointed teams flew down and into the changing rooms, and similarly disgruntled students went back to their dorms.

Harry and Draco were the only two smiling. Their wishes had been fulfilled, after all:

Harry’s wish to catch the Snitch against Malfoy.

Draco’s wish to catch the Snitch at least once against Potter.

Both of their wishes to be able to touch their crush just once without any malicious context.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback and comments. it's what drives me to write more. thanks for reading <3


End file.
